Denial
by Kouhaiii
Summary: Kise always loves Aomine. And Aomine loves Kise. Nothing can destroy their love. Nothing can part them. They just see each other. So he thinks. But what if he isn't enough anymore. What if then your partner start seeing someone else? If you aren't the only person in his vision. And then you ask yourself: did only you thought so?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Kise always loves Aomine. And Aomine loves Kise. Nothing can destroy their love. Nothing can part them. They just see each other. So he thinks. But what if he isn't enough anymore. What if then your partner start seeing someone else? If you aren't the only person in his vision. And then you ask yourself: did only you thought so?

**Warning:** Grammar and Spelling Mistakes, English's not my mother tongue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no basuke

* * *

_His heart throbbed against his chest. He was huddled in his partner's wardrobe, made himself small and tried not to move. Not to make a sound even if he felt like screaming. He gave up covering his ears. He heard the loud moans… the deep, husky voice… the soft huffing… It was not him in his arms. It was wrong._

_His life went wrong._

* * *

"A-o-mi-ne-cchi!"

Kise Ryouta pinched the tanned cheek of the blue haired man until he growled and grabbed the wrist of the blond. "Gosh, shut up, Kise," Aomine Daiki growled and turned around, to press his face into the pillow. "We have to get up!" Kise said and put his chin on Aomine's shoulder. "C'mon, Aominecchi! Get up. It's already 7:15am and you have to go to work and I have to go to college. Come." He bit him in his shoulders, making his boyfriend growl.

Kise crawled out of the bed and opened the curtains. "I'm going to shower now. Then I come back you're already up, okay?" He bent down to place a kiss on Aomine's temple. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and walked to the bath. You could claim that Kise, a quite famous model needed long in the bathroom but in the morning he showered quick and fast. He didn't have that much time!

He summed and closed his eyes to welcome the cold water on his skin. It helped him to wake up. He didn't notice the _click_ of the door closing and shrugged as he felt hands on his hips. "Oh my god!" Kise screamed and tried to beat the person behind him. A firm and strong hand grabbed his fist. Aomine raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kise glared at him. "Don't scare me like that!" Kise wailed and got a smirk of Aomine. "Oh? Did I scare you?" He put his hands on Kise's hips and kissed his nape. "I'm not sorry," he chuckled. Kise rolled his eyes. "That's mean… Aominecchi?"

Aomine turned Kise around and pressed his lips on Kise's. The blonde didn't protest and wrapped his arms around his neck. "We don't," Kise said in the kiss, but smiled obviously, "don't have time!" Aomine bit in Kise's lower lip, making Kise moan. "There's always time for morning sex," Aomine murmured and spread Kise's legs.

* * *

"Here's your coffee." Kise left the coffee shop and gave Aomine his coffee. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Kise sipped on his own hot coffee and walked next to Aomine. "Nah. I'll go home tonight." Aomine yawned and looked at his watch. "Ah… I'm going to be late," he murmured but he didn't seem to care.

"But I wanted to make a cozy night with a movie maybe and candle light and stuff!" Aomine gave him a look. "I'll definitely go home." Kise pouted. "Mean!"

Aomine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kise's arm. He pressed his lips on his lover. Kise shrugged. They were in public! "Next time, okay? I'm late. See you tomorrow. Texting ya." The tanned man waved and turned left. Kise waved back and sighed. Okay. What will he do tonight? Maybe he should call Kuroko… He didn't spend time with him for a long time!

The way to his college wasn't that long but Kise didn't really want to attend the lessons. He was a bit tired and his butt felt too sore to sit for 90 minutes. Maybe he could just skip and search a basketball field. To play a bit.

On his way to his usual play ground he walked into a red head he knew too well. "Oh! Kagamicchi!" he beamed at him, making the tall man struggle back. "Oh, hi, Kise," he murmured and scratched his nape. "Hey! What's up? I didn't see you a while. What happened?" The blonde smiled at him and looked in irritated red eyes. Kise's smile disappeared. "What?" he asked and frowned. "Did something bad happen?" Kagami sighed and shook his head. "No. No, it's nothing." Kagami shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hm… I'm skipping lessons. Do you want to play basketball?" He grinned at him but received a raised eyebrow. "Do you have a ball with you?" Kagami asked and Kise widened his eyes. "Oh… no. I don't. I forgot." Kise laughed. "Well, maybe you still want to accompany me while I'm skipping lessons. Pretty please!" Kise begged and Kagami sighed.

"Okay, okay."

They walked next to each other and Kise talked about his studies and about his model job. Most of the time it was Kise who made the conversation. Kagami just was there and listened or pretended he listened to him. "Am I right, Kagamicchi?" Kise asked and tore him away from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh, yeah, you're right." "So you think it is right to quit basketball and modeling?"

Amber colored eyes looked straight at him. Kagami widened his eyes. "You want to quit basketball? Why? What happened?" he asked and stopped, as he saw in Kise's face.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Kise pouted. "What's so important that you didn't listen to a friend's complain?"

Kagami gritted his teeth. "Nothing," he answered and looked away. Kise put his hands on his hips and glared at Kagami. "That's not right. Come." Kise grabbed Kagami's arm and dragged him to the park near them.

He pushed Kagami on one of the benches and sat down next to him.

"C'mon. I'll listen to your problem, okay?" Kise smiled at him. "You can drink from my coffee if you want to!" He offered him his coffee but Kagami shot him a glare.

"I don't want to talk about it with _you,_" he said annoyed. Kise widened his eyes. "Why? Did… did I do something?" He immediately looked guilty. As Kagami looked in his with guilt filled brown eyes he sighed and shook his head. "Gosh, stop it."

Kagami leaned back and closed his eyes. "I broke up with Kuroko."

Kise looked at the red head and blinked. He didn't realize what he just told him. "Broke up? What? Oh my god!" As the sense of this meaning reached his brain he was shocked. He was utterly shocked. "Why? Kagamicchi! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! What happened?" Kise grabbed his wrist and looked at him. He was worried.

It never crossed his thought that Kagami and Kuroko would ever break up! They were such a sweet couple that Kise got sometimes jealous of them. Kagami stared at Kise, long and intensive. "You… you don't know why?" he asked. Kise frowned. "No… no, Kuroko didn't speak to me and Aomine didn't mention it…"

Kagami opened his mouth to say something but remained silent. He closed his eyes and scratched his head. "… Well… something happened. I can't talk to you about it." He got up. "You should ask him, why." Kagami looked at his blonde friend and shook his head again. "See you, Kise." Before Kise could answer properly Kagami walked away, leaving a shocked and confused Kise behind.

After a few minutes Kise got his cell phone out and dialed Kuroko's number. He waited for Kuroko to answer his phone but he waited futile. So he wrote a short message to him.

_Kurokocchi, I need to ask you something! It's about Kagamicchi! Please call me! OAO _

He waited for Kuroko to answer him but he didn't receive a message. He scratched his head and leaned back. "Moou… what happened?" He asked himself. He looked at his watch and sighed. Maybe Aomine knew something. He should visit him. Just shortly. He knew that Aomine needed his private time but Kagami was their friend! And maybe Kuroko was also heartbroken!

* * *

It was 8:35pm. Kise knew that Aomine would be home at 8:45pm. So Kise had used the spare key to Aomine's apartment and waited for him. Kise did cancel the meeting with his manager because it was more important to talk to Aomine. It was about Kagami!

Kagami was a really good friend to them. Kise liked him. He was passionate and a real opponent in basketball. He woke up Aomine from his arrogant act which started in middle school! Kagami and Kuroko were important!

But Kise wanted to play a prank on Aomine. He hid his shoes and walked to the bedroom. He knew that in Aomine's wardrobe was a spare place where he could hide himself then he would be huddled in there. So he waited until he heard the footsteps and the key at the door. Kise hurried into the wardrobe and closed the door.

Kise grinned. His boyfriend would be so shocked. He heard the front door closed loudly. But Aomine didn't go immediately to the bedroom. He always went first to the bedroom. Kise listened hard. He heard heavy breathes. Maybe he ran? Then he heard a moan. What? Kise narrowed his eyes.

The wardrobe's door had small opening where Kise tried to look to the door. He definitely heard a moan. Suddenly something fell down. "Fuck," he heard Aomine's voice. Kise smiled slightly. The bedroom door was opened roughly. Kise was excited. How will he react?

Kise couldn't see him from his place so he waited until he would go to the bed to change his cloths. As he heard a voice. A second voice. A familiar voice.

"Ao-Aomine-kun-" The owner of the voice was interrupted, it got muffed… by a kiss?

Kise opened his eyes. He looked through the opening. He couldn't see much… as the two owners of the voices he had heard stood at the bed. It was Aomine, clearly… and…

"Aomine-kun, listen-"

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kise's eyes widened. He slapped his hands over his mouth to prevent it from screaming. His body went from hot to cold and from cold back to hot. His eyes were widened and he trembled everywhere.

"Shut up, Tetsu," Aomine snorted and then Kise heard something that sounded like a kiss. Kise bit his lips, still covering his mouth with his hands. Kuroko moaned and Kise saw through the small opening that both of them landed on the bed. He could see the small, fragile body of Kuroko below the muscular, strong body of Aomine. They were kissing. Aomine… Aomine undressed Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun… Kise…Kise-kun texted me," Kuroko said and gasped as Aomine bit him on his neck. "Be-because… he knows… about Kagami-kun…" Aomine just snorted and stripped Kuroko from his pants.

Kise looked away. Don't move, he told himself. Don't make a sound. They will notice. He closed his eyes… what… what was happening? Why… Kise couldn't order his thoughts. He was dreaming. Right, he was dreaming! He waited too long for Aomine that he felt asleep. Kise pinched himself. It hurt. Kise shook his head. No. This isn't happening, he said to himself. Of course in his thoughts.

The blonde shrugged as he heard a loud moan. Kise didn't dare to look. "Aomine-kun," he heard Kuroko whisper. "Aomine-kun-" "Stop. That's too long. Just Aomine or Daiki," Aomine huffed.

Kise shut his eyes. His heart arched. He hugged himself tightly and buried his face in his knees he had drawn to his chest. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. His throat felt dry. His whole body shivered. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Like a mantra he repeated the words in his mind.

But he could hear the sound of kisses, the sucking and the moans clearly. He heard them clearly.

His heart arched harder as he heard Aomine whisper "Tetsuya". Kise covered his ears. But he still could hear the little scream of Kuroko. Kise dared to look. Aomine… Aomine just entered him. Kise covered now his mouth. He was not allowed to scream now. Kise looked away.

It was so small in here. So small and tight. His body hurt from making himself so small. Kise wanted to run away. But he couldn't… He felt something wet on his cheeks. He cried.

Kise closed his eyes. He … he had to think of something else. He tried. He tried to think of his family. Of his school life. Of his friends… but there was always Aomine. Aomine. Aomine. Aomine. Aomine. Aomine everywhere. He smelled his scent. Of course, he was in his wardrobe.

He heard Aomine's groan. Aomine felt pleasure. Kise knew because he knew Aomine. Something only Kise should know but… but apparently Kuroko also knew.

It hurt.

It hurt.

It hurt.

Kise pressed his hands on his mouth to drown his cries. They were so long together. They had a relationship for many, many years. Kise even thought of marring this guy. He thought of spending his whole life with this person! Kise couldn't believe what was happening. Everything… Everything was destroyed. Their future. Their love.

Kise shook his head. It couldn't be over. It couldn't!

His heart throbbed against his chest. He was huddled in his partner's wardrobe, made himself small and tried not to move. Not to make a sound even if he felt like screaming. He gave up covering his ears. He heard the loud moans… the deep, husky voice… the soft huffing… It was not him in his arms. It was wrong.

His life went wrong.

He wanted to disappear. He wanted to disappear and never come back. Kise pressed his hands on his ears as both of them reached their climax. He bit his lower lip until it bled. He didn't want to be exposed. He hoped they would fall asleep. Or change the room. Maybe had bathroom sex.

Like Aomine and Kise had this morning.

Kise whimpered soundless. It was cruel. It was so cruel. But maybe it wasn't just Aomine's fault. Maybe Kise couldn't satisfy Aomine. He wasn't… he wasn't a good boyfriend. Was it that? Kise looked through the opening to see them standing up. Naked they walked away.

Kise gulped and waited for the door to open and close again. They left the bedroom. By the sound of the over door closing Kise knew they were in the bathroom. Kise had to go.

"Move," he whispered to himself. "Move. Get out."

Kise opened the door and got up. His body arched. He sat too long in that position. He slowly walked to the door, opened his slightly. He waited a bit. He heard the shower. Kise took this chance. He took his shoes and left the apartment. He closed the front door quietly. He stood there for a second. A second turned to a minute. Kise gasped. He had to go.

As if he was hit by something he dashed from the door. He was still in his socks but he didn't care. He took the bus to get home. He entered his apartment. He let go of his shoes and slowly walked to the living room. He sank down to the couch.

As if he was in trance he stared into the air. His brown eyes were empty. Stains from his crying were still there. But he didn't move. He just sat there and stared.

As his cell phone ringed he broke into crying. He cried. Loud, because he couldn't be loud in the wardrobe. He screamed and cried and screamed and cried until his throat was hoarse.

His boyfriend betrayed him.

He cheated on him.

Did he… always cheat on him then he wanted his private time? Did he always see Kuroko then he wanted to go home and didn't want to spend time with Kise? Was he always with Kuroko?

Kise couldn't breathe. He held back for so long. He didn't care that his cell phone kept ringing.

* * *

A few days passed. Kise didn't answer his cell phone. He missed a few calls. Some of his manager, some of Aomine, some of Kagami. But he didn't answer them. He lied in his bed and stared at the roof. Here, in this bed, Aomine and Kise shared a few, adorable memories. Not just sex.

Kise couldn't cry anymore. He cried too much the last few days. He had to eat. But he didn't. He .. he had to realize that things were over.

He sat up and looked at the small bedside table. He looked at the photo. It showed him and Aomine. He remembered this moment clearly. He took it and looked at it. It was four month ago. They went on a vacation together. A small trip just the two of them. They took a walk through the beautiful flower garden, they visited temples, and they even tried fishing. But this photo was shot as they were finished playing basketball. A girl who watched them took it for them and Kise was so happy. He was happy. Because he could feel that Aomine went through this trouble just for him. Because it was important for Kise.

Because Aomine loved Kise.

Something wet met the surface of the glass of the frame. It was his tears.

No, he couldn't … he couldn't imagine a life without Aomine.

He couldn't forget Aomine's smile, his smirk, his scent, his laziness, his rudeness, his kisses, his jokes, his teases… he couldn't forget Aomine's being. He couldn't, he didn't want to. He didn't want a life without Aomine.

Kise sniffed and grabbed his cell phone. His fingers trembled so it was hard to type a text on it. But he worked on it until it was finished.

_Can I come to your place tonight?_

He looked at the message and pressed 'send'. He waited. Kise waited long. Then, he got an answer.

_God dammit! Where were you? Come over as soon as you can!_

Kise nodded slightly. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

It was evening as Kise belled at Aomine's door.

Aomine opened it. He looked at Kise and Kise looked back. Then he smiled. "Hello," Kise said and cupped Aomine's face and kissed him. "Hmpf. Where were you? I called you so many times!" Kise laughed and entered his apartment. He stopped and looked at the corridor.

His eyes wandered to the bedroom. There… he slept with Kuroko. Kise gulped and turned to Aomine who closed the door. "I brought food!" Kise said cheerfully and showed him the bag. "I hope it's okay. You didn't eat anything!" Kise went to the kitchen and put the bag on the table.

Aomine cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure," he murmured and followed him. Kise closed his eyes and could smell Aomine's scent. It smelled sharp and manly. He liked it. Kise turned to Aomine and smiled at him. "Come." He stretched his arms out and waited for Aomine. Aomine grunted and walked to Kise. "What?" But he walked into his arms and wrapped his tanned and strong arms around Kise while Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck.

"Haha, I just… missed you," he said and leaned against him. "Hm." Kise smiled and closed his eyes.

"I… I forgive you," he whispered and kissed Aomine's neck. "What?" But before Aomine could react to that Kise turned around. "Come. Let's eat. I brought a movie with me. The movie you didn't want to watch the last time." Kise grinned. "You can't escape!"

Aomine groaned. "Kise… really?"

Kise grinned.

He pretended nothing had happened. He smiled and laughed while his heart arched.

Because he couldn't imagine a life without Aomine. Because he couldn't live without Aomine. Because Aomine was his life.

Because he loved Aomine.

* * *

**_Hope you like it and please leave a review behind! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait xD Here's the next chapter! I planned a third chapter and that would be the end. Maybe I'll write something in Aomine's point of view or Kuroko or Kagami's. I dunno yet! I hope you like it! And I will alert you for now: It will content lemon! So... be prepared xD _

_Enjoy ~ _

* * *

It was early in the morning. Kise sat the edge of his bed, his back leaned on the wall and his legs pulled to his chest. The blanket covered his legs and his stomach. The sun was just getting up and the clock said 6:25am. The only noises were Kise's breathe and Aomine's snore. The honey brown eyes stared at the sleeping face of his boyfriend.

But he couldn't look long into his face because when he saw him kissing Kuroko. Kise rubbed his face, hid his face in his hand palms. The urge to scream overwhelmed him again but he pressed his lips together and pressed his hands firmer on his face. His body started to tremble.

One month had passed as Kise witnessed Aomine's betrayal. He acted if nothing was wrong. He still smiled at him. He spent time with him. He cooked for him. He kissed him. He slept with him. He still loved him. But every time he did those things a piece of his heart broke.

Kise wasn't the same any more. With each piece broken he was not Kise. He turned to someone else.

He raised his head as Aomine grunted and turned to the other side. Kise closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep anymore even though he had a free day. It was bad for his body. He felt it in his bones. He was always tired and his body hurt. But he couldn't. Each time he tried to sleep and almost fell asleep he would wake up as if he was suddenly attacked by someone. As if he would see Aomine and Kuroko.

Slowly Kise stood up. With quiet footsteps he walked out of the room and walked to the bathroom. He took a shower. The cold water poured down on his body but Kise didn't really feel the cold. His body felt numb. He had to do something about it. He had to but he couldn't. His mind screamed to stop it. To stop this pain but his body wouldn't do that the mind wanted.

Kise didn't know how long he was under the shower, soaked in cold, cold water. He turned the showerhead off and stepped out of the cabin. His head throbbed. He got dressed and rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He stared at the mirror.

His honey brown eyes which always seemed so full of life and joy looked empty, dead. His face seemed ashy, grey. Tired. Unhealthy.

Kise closed his eyes. His breath went heavier. It was hard to breath. Kise supported himself on the washbasin and tried to breathe slowly. Don't hyperventilate, Kise thought and clenched his hands on the cold porcelain of the basin.

But he couldn't control himself. His whole body trembled. His muscled tensed and then he sank on his knees. His chest tightened. It hurt. Before he realized he had burst into tears. He felt the cold floor on his body. The coldness crawled through his clothes and through his skin and wandered into his bones up to his chest. It covered his heart and tightened.

"Gack!" Kise felt like throwing up. He clenched his hand to a ball. He coughed and bent forward. He pressed his forehead on the cold floor and tried to breath.

He felt horrible.

It took him a while to calm down. He lied on the cold floor and breathed slowly. Kise rubbed his face and stood up. He straightened his back and breathed slowly in and out. Okay. Calm down. Kise looked in the mirror again.

"Okay," he talked to himself. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." He opened the door and walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He sat down with a glass of water and leaned back.

He needed the time to calm down. He drank the water and put the glass on the table. Kise stood up and walked back to the bedroom. Kise sat down on Aomine's side and pulled the blanket back.

"Aominecchi," he said in a cheerful tone. "Wake up." He stroke over the tanned face and smiled slightly to Aomine's sleeping face. Aomine grunted and pushed Kise's hand away. "Let me sleep," he growled and turned to the other side. Kise tilted his head.

"Aominecchi! Wake up!"

Kise shook Aomine's shoulder. "Aomi-"

"Dammit, Kise! Shut up!" Aomine snapped his hand away. Kise shrugged back and widened his eyes. He opened his mouth but he couldn't speak a tone. Aomine looked at him. "Shit. Sorry, Kise. But I'm really tired…" Aomine rubbed his face and lied back down. Kise stared at him and lowered his head. "Okay. Sorry." Kise scratched his neck.

"I'm hungry. I… I'm out to eat something." Kise stood up and fled out of the room. "Kise!" He heard Aomine shout after him. But Kise slipped into his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He stormed out of his apartment and ran through the streets.

As he stopped he looked around. It was already bright outside. He saw a few people walking through the streets and a few looked at him. Kise closed his eyes and walked further. Why … he just wanted to spend his time with Aomine.

Occasionally he did sleep with Aomine. But not as much as before. It might be the reason that Aomine also slept with Kuroko. Kise stopped at a play ground and buried his face in his palms. He wanted to scream, to shout, to cry. But he couldn't, not again. He had already shed so many tears.

Kise sat down on the swing. He noticed that Aomine gradually distanced himself from him. He was there but his mind was somewhere else. He was just there… because he was still his boyfriend.

Kise closed his eyes. How long could he take it?

It took him hours to think about it. Hours, until he made a decision.

* * *

It was almost midnight as Kise came home. He shut off his cell phone so he didn't know if Aomine did call him or didn't. But as he opened the door he immediately heard footsteps. Aomine opened the door of the bedroom. "Where the fuck were you?" he asked annoyed and folded his arms in front of his chest. " I called you the whole time." His blue eyes were narrowed and through his body language Kise could tell that Aomine was really pissed.

Kise smiled. "I'm sorry," he just said and closed the front door. With fast steps he walked to Aomine and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck. Before Aomine could say something Kise pressed his lips on Aomine's.

Aomine snorted in the kiss but as Kise moved his lips against his he returned the kiss. Slowly Kise felt Aomine's strong hands on his hips and satisfied he leaned against Aomine's muscular body. He pushed the tanned man into the bed room to the bed until they both fell into it. Aomine groaned as Kise's weight was on his body. Kise grinned and sat up on his lap und took off his shirt.

The moonlight fell on him, distinguished his pale, milky skin. The blonde felt the stare of his boyfriend and he knew that Aomine found him as beautiful. He knew. Kise licked his lips and moved a bit so that he felt Aomine's crotch on his butt. Slowly he began to move his hips in circle movements to tease Aomine.

Aomine put his hands on Kise's thighs, giving Kise a hot glare. Kise smirked, didn't stop. He pulled Aomine's top up and took it off of his tanned body. A warm shiver ran down his spine as Kise saw the tanned skin. Aomine's stomach was well trained and muscular. Kise traced the muscles with his fingers and sighed soundless as he felt Aomine hardened under him. That was his intention.

"Kise-" Aomine's deep voice made him shiver but Kise put a finger on Aomine's lips. Don't say a word, he wanted to tell him. He smiled and put his hands on his cheeks. He bent down and kissed him.

His hands wandered down to Aomine's shorts and pushed them down. He broke the kiss and kissed his neck. He placed his lips on Aomines artery and felt his pulse through the thin skin. He would leave a kiss mark there but he didn't. He touched Aomine's stomach, while he kissed his way Aodown to Aomine's chest.

Suddenly he stopped and got up from the bed. Aomine blinked in surprise and sat up. "What the- Kise?" Aomine glared at Kise's back who searched something in his wardrobe. Aomine frowned and snorted. "Okay… Kise, what the fuck is up? Why-" But Kise turned around to him and walked to him.

"Sssh," Kise made and smiled at him. "Trust me." His voice was soft and gentle and he put a tie around Aomine's eyes. "What the- Kise!" Aomine grabbed his wrist but Kise wasn't shaken at all. "Trust me," he said again in a soft tone. "It will be fun."

Aomine hesitated but after a second his grip loosened around Kise's wrists and let him blindfold him. Kise smiled a bit and after he made the knot he kissed Aomine's lips. Aomine snorted. "Don't do anything funny," he warned Kise. "My hands aren't tied." Kise chuckled. "No worry. I won't do anything funny. Just something really good."

Kise pressed Aomine back into the bed and bent down to his right ear. Aomine shivered slightly as he felt Kise's hot breath on it. The wet and soft tongue of the blonde traced the form of his ear and nibbled slightly on it while his hands stroke over the trained body. Touching each muscle the long, gentle fingers could possibly trace. He felt that Aomine felt a bit uncomfortable but who wouldn't?

The tanned man shrugged as Kise bit his ear, hard enough to think it would hurt but less to leave a mark. Kise kissed his way down, placing his lips on Aomine's manly chest. His finger stroke over Aomine's nipple. He knew that Aomine didn't really liked it – well, he said it but Kise always noticed that Aomine's reaction would get… hotter if he did play with it.

"Kise," Aomine groaned making Kise chuckle. "Just relax, Aominecchi." Kise licked over the nipple he just teased with his finger, feeling that Aomine just stiffened under him. But he also felt the hard boner under him. Kise smirked. His hands wandered down his sides and his lips slowly followed them downwards. He placed soft kisses over the muscle on Aomine's stomach, soft and gentle, just like butterfly strokes. Aomine shivered under his touches, under his strokes and kisses.

Kise liked it. He felt that Aomine felt his touches more intense. He got to Aomine's crotch. A hot, hard boner welcomed him as he pushed Aomine's boxers down. Kise looked up, as he felt Aomine's hand in his hair, grabbing it. The blonde smiled. Carefully he touched the hardness, making Aomine groan. Kise started to massage it in his hand, to stroke it up and down in various speeds. Kise knew that Aomine knew what was coming next.

Slowly the rosy lips of Kise opened slightly and put his lips on the hard shaft of Aomine's cock. He heard Aomine groan and smiled a bit. He moved his lips against the gender until he kissed upwards to the tip. Kise rubbed the pre-cum with his fingers. "Tch- Fuck, Kise… Hurry!" Aomine groaned but his voice clearly showed him that he was really turned on. Really, he was turned on. More, than the last time they had sex.

Kise grinned. "What should I do?" he said playfully, his finger tracing the shape of the thick hardness in his other hand. "Fuck, Kise! You know what I mean!" Aomine was about to took of the blindfold but Kise stopped him by putting more and a bit hurtful pressure on Aomine's cock. "Ah! Kise! Are you fucking-" "Don't take of the blindfold," Kise demanded forcefully. "I'll stop right away if you do."

He could see the troubled face of Aomine and he groaned. "Just… hurry…" Aomine whispered and Kise smiled. "Hurry with what?" he asked. The tanned man groaned again. "Suck my cock, you damn brat," Aomine snorted making Kise laughed.

_It was a long time ago that Aomine heard Kise's laugh. So carefree and … yeah, wonderful, actually. There was a time there it lightened his heart up… _

Kise lowered his head and licked his hard shaft, before putting his lips around Aomine's tip. He teased the tip with his tongue while the soft lips massaged it. Aomine moaned and dug his fingers into Kise's blond hair. Kise could taste his pre-cum. It just tasted like Aomine. He took his cock slowly deeper in his mouth. His hands were working on the parts he didn't cover with his mouth and tongue.

Aomine's dick was really huge, he didn't always get all of it in his mouth, but Kise always tried his best to make Aomine feel good; because he cared for him. Kise's bobbed up and down, his soft lips rubbed against the hard flesh. He felt the pressure on his head. Aomine pushed his head slightly down. Kise freed Aomine's hard, thick cock and licked again over the tip, consuming the pre-cum which was coming out from Aomine. He knew that Aomine was close.

With a small smirk he lowered his head deeper to pay attention to Aomine's balls, taking it into his mouth and sucked on them. Aomine gasped and moaned. "Shit- Kise, I'm-" Aomine groaned and moved his hips slightly upwards. Kise licked the pre-cum which dripped down on the twitching cock and took it in his mouth again. He felt that Aomine was slightly thrusting into his mouth but Kise didn't complain. He put his hands on his groin and scratched slightly with his nails light red lines while taking Aomine deep down in his mouth.

"I'm going to cum," Aomine warned Kise and seconds after the warning he came with a loud moan in Kise's mouth. He tried to take all of it in his mouth and swallowed it but a bit dripped down his chin as he released Aomine's cock. He put his lips around the tip and sucked on it, wanting each drop to come out. Aomine groaned. "Fuck- what was-" Kise grinned. "That was a lot," he said.

_That was the best Aomine had ever gotten. Was it the blindfold? Kise was never this good at this. That something was kind of odd he didn't really notice – not yet. _

_Aomine tried to calm his breathe. "Did… did you swallow it?" he asked a bit stunned. Kise chuckled. "Yeah…" Aomine felt that Kise got up and looked for something again. He wanted to take off the blindfold but Kise again, told him not to. What the hell? Since when was Kise so demanding? He never was so demanding before. _

Kise climbed over Aomine and took his arms. "Kise, what the fuck are you doing?" Aomine asked with his deep, light hoarse voice. Still a bit stunned he let Kise bound his hands together and then on the bed frame. As Aomine realized he struggled a bit. "Kise! What are you doing? Release me!"

Aomine tried to pull on the belt he was tied on but Kise did a really good job. "Aomine," Kise said in a bit lower voice that get Aomine's attention. He always called him 'Aomine' if he was serious. "Trust me on this."

After a few seconds and a groan Aomine willingly to accept that weird 'fetish' of Kise. Kise was satisfied and gave Aomine a soft kiss on the lips. "The hell, I'm getting my revenge," Aomine mumbled and Kise laughed.

_There was it again. The light, soft laughter of him. It was never more pleasant to listen to. If It made him happy, Aomine thought. He didn't know that Kise was doing, but he heard cloth rubbing so Kise must took of his clothes. _

"I'm doing you just good," Kise said chuckling and put his hand around Aomine's gender, working on it. He heard Aomine's hard breathe and felt how the flesh in his hands began to harden again.

Kise rubbed it up and down, making it hard and thick again, even if he just came. While he worked him with his hand he bent down to Aomine and kissed him.

Nibbled on his soft lips and licking it until Aomine opened his mouth to welcome his tongue with his. It was a passionate kiss. Kise and even Aomine didn't want to stop it.

While they shared a kiss and Kise pumped Aomine's cock, Kise's other hand wandered down to his own butt and rubbed his finger against the muscle. He entered with a finger and moaned slightly in the French kiss. It was weird to prepare himself but it also felt good.

Suddenly Aomine broke the kiss by turning his head aside. Kise raised his head and looked for a moment scared. What was it? Didn't he want anymore? "Kise- fuck… I want to touch you," Aomine said erected. "Release me." Kise smiled sweetly. "No," he answered. "I don't want to." Kise chuckled and moaned as he entered with a second finger. "Fuck, Kise! I'm serious! Unbind me!" Aomine said a bit pissed.

Kise bit his lips. "No. If I do I'll go. Do you want me to go?" He teased the tip of Aomine's cock, making Aomine flinch. "Shit... no! God, Kise…" Aomine raised his head. Kise bent down his head to kiss him again.

After a few minutes he stopped. He stopped working on Aomine's cock, he stopped kissing him and stopped preparing himself. He pressed Aomine back on the bed and crawled to Aomine's crotch.

Kise kneed over Aomine's hardness and lowered his hips in order to feel the tip on his entrance. The blonde shivered and Aomine groaned. Kise hold the hot flesh in one hand and pushed his hips down, slowly, carefully. He felt how the tip of the cock slowly entered his hole and he moaned. He put his head into his neck and breathed calm and slowly.

The tip was in. It wasn't that hard anymore… Kise widened his eyes and screamed slightly as Aomine suddenly thrust his hips upwards. Kise felt his huge cock inside him and moaned. "S-so mean," Kise whispered and heard a groan. The hot walls of Kise tightened around him.

Kise moaned and put his hand on Aomine's chest. He loved his chest. On it he often snuggled then he was bored or searched for attention. He cried and laughed on it and so many time he spent in whose arms. Kise smiled bitterly. He loved Aomine. He still did. No matter what happened. He loved Aomine. Because he still saw the good times he had with Aomine.

Slowly he moved his hips making Aomine moan in pleasure. He expected that Aomine wouldn't hold his hips still so as Aomine thrust into him Kise moved his hips towards him, making each of them moan.

They moved like a unit. They were so compatible. It was as the movements of each other melted together as if they were just a single person. It proofed that they belonged together. That they had loved each other.

Kise felt hot. His vision got a bit blurry and he felt dizzy from the hotness he felt inside him. "A-Aominecchi!" he moaned and dug his nails into Aomine's skin, leaving light scratch marks on his chest. Aomine moaned loudly, he didn't hide his pleasure as he thrust hard and fast into Kise. "Fuck- unbind me!" Aomine groaned. His voice heard a bit painful, begging. "I want to touch you. Let me touch you!" Kise gasped and shivered from the begging tone and the hoarse voice of Aomine. He closed his eyes. "C-can't… too…deep!" Kise moaned. He couldn't do anything else as respond to Aomine's hard thrust.

Aomine grunted and slowed down but Kise noticed it took him much self restrain not to go faster and harder. Kise panted and tried to rest a bit but it was not really possible, feeling the hot flesh inside him. "Kise," Aomine grunted. The blonde chuckled and bent forward. He hesitated. Should he… the possibility that Aomine would take of the blindfold was too high.

Kise shook his head. "I can't, Aomine. Not yet." He bent down and kissed Aomine. "Not yet." Aomine frowned and clicked with his tongue. "Tch." But Kise noticed that he was too aroused to fight now. Kise smiled.

Soon Aomine started to move his hips again, thrusting deep into Kise. Kise moaned loudly, clearly enjoying the pleasure. "I'm cumming!" Kise whimpered and took the last deep thrust as he came all over Aomine's chest. His hot walls tightened around Aomine's cock that caused Aomine's orgasm. He shot his load into Kise, didn't noticing that they didn't use any condoms. But who cares now?

Kise gasped as he felt the hot liquid was shot inside him and closed his eyes. He shivered and trembled all over his body. He felt so hot. Unconsciously he let out a loud, pleasured and erected moan; it rolled over his lips …

_Aomine shivered as he heard that loud moan. He heard it clearly, thanks to the blindfold. He never heard such a moan from Kise. It made him goose bumps and it erected him all over again. "… Fuck, Kise," he cursed under his breath as he hardened in Kise again. _

Kise gasped as he felt it. "Aominecchi!" He said reproachful. But he grinned. "Unbind me, Kise! I fucking want to touch and see you!" He was getting pissed, Kise knew it. But a pissed Aomine meant also a… well, vulgar said a good fuck.

"No, but we're switching positions." Kise grinned and raised his butt, pulling Aomine's cock out. "It's going to be a long night, Aominecchi."

* * *

It was a long night. Kise didn't unbind Aomine and didn't unbind the blindfold. He tried as many possible position and each of it was so good. It was the best sex Kise ever had. Unprotected. Raw. Hard. Almost Brutal ( because Aomine was really pissed about being tied up ). Passionate.

Aomine was exhausted and so was Kise. But while he forgot everything during the sex his thought came back afterwards. He knew it would be like this.

While Aomine already fell asleep Kise forced himself to take a shower. To clean himself and to get rid of all the semen of Aomine in him, on him. A part of him didn't want to. It wanted to keep it in him as long as possible… as long Aomine was still his.

Kise stood a whole hour in the shower. Mostly because he was self-loathing.

He felt horrible. The sex was good, really good. It was perfect. But this feeling… this feeling afterwards… he didn't know if it was worth it. He felt dirty. Unclean. Horrible. His heart hurt again… but did it ever stop hurting? Wasn't it the whole time arching? Kise didn't remember.

"You're so silly," he whispered to himself. "You're just hurting yourself…" He smiled bitterly. He didn't know what a face he made… that's because he blindfolded Aomine. Because he could have a bitter, sad face. He didn't want Aomine to notice. He just… didn't.

Kise finshied and walked back to the bed room. He sat next to Aomine on the edge of the bed and stroke over Aomine's hair which wasn't sweaty anymore. He also unbind him. Now Kise saw his sleepy face. It was so beautiful. He looked really peaceful. He stroke over his tanned cheek.

"Aominecchi," he whispered. "Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi."

He whispered his name multiple times and soon he noticed that he cried. "I love you," he said quietly and with a slightly hoarse voice from moaning and screaming a lot before. "I love you. I am so, so, so in love with you." He traced the contour of Aomine's face. "I fell in love the first time I saw you. I still love you. I will always love you." His hand began to tremble. His voice trembled. His whole body trembled. "Please… please…. Love me back. Love me again…Love me. Love me. Love me." He repeated the two words quietly, like a mantra as if he needed it to survive. To live. He burst into tears, crying next to Aomine who was in deep sleep.

* * *

_The next morning Aomine woke up Kise was gone._

_Aomine yawned and scratched his head. That was… a night he didn't have had before. Ever. Kise was so sexy and … passionate. Aomine sat up and frowned. Where was he anyway? _

_He got up and went to the bathroom. He didn't know that Kise's wardrobe was empty. _

_Aomine took a shower, noticing most of his shampoos and stuff were gone. And he had tons of them. Aomine finished showering and walked out of the bathroom. He looked for Kise. "Kise? Oi, Kise, where are you?" As he stood in the living room he heard the door. _

_Aomine turned around and saw Kise walked in. His blond hair shone golden in the sun before the door closed. His skin looked as perfect as ever. Aomine grinned. "Good morning, babe," he said and approached him. He kissed him. _

Kise looked at Aomine and smiled. He even responded to the kiss. "Good morning. I bought you breakfast." He walked to the kitchen, followed by Aomine. He frowned a bit but he didn't complain. Aomine sat down and watched Kise preparing the breakfast.

"Hey… the last night-"

"You have free today, haven't you?" Kise interrupted him and placed the plate in front of his boyfriend. "Yeah. Fortunately," Aomine said. The blonde smiled and looked at him. He slowly sat down in front of Aomine, still had his smile on his face.

"Daiki." Aomine tensed. Kise knew it. If he called him by his first name it was _really_ serious.

"I want to break up."

* * *

_Yay it's the end of the chapter xD _

_Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment behind how you liked it - or not xD _

_Until next time ~_


End file.
